Summer Heat
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: What happens when snowells date gets interrupted by a metahuman attack during heat wave.


**Description:** What happens when snowells date gets interrupted by a metahuman attack during heat wave.

 **Warning:** Sex and sweat : )

* * *

Caitlin couldn't stop staring, feeling her whole body being set on fire as though the heat wave outside wasn't enough.

Just about two hours ago she and Harrison had had enjoyed a romantic dinner together, using the opportunity that there was no imminent danger with DeVoe gone and the city seeming to be at impasse because of the unusually hot summer. Apparently, even criminals didn't feel like working in such conditions.

Harrison made the reservation in the best restaurant in the city as he could finally go out in public thanks to Felicity and her mad skills. Even though some people were shooting him weird looks, at least there were no grounds for his arrest. They actually dressed up for the occasion, him wearing a black suit with an equally black button down shirt underneath and Caitlin having a little blue dress on. Harry's mouth immediately salivated on seeing her clad in this, taking in all her curves and the delicious way the dress clung to her body. In fact, he couldn't wait till they were done with dinner so he could take her home…

… _not_ , his enthusiasm dropped when at the end of said dinner their phones started beeping almost simultaneously, indicating a metahuman alert. Maybe if Cisco hadn't left with Gypsy to replace the Breacher, they would've let it slide, thinking the rest of the team was more than capable of taking care of this crisis, but with Wally gone with the Legends and Iris returning to reporting, they were the only ones capable of answering the call. Besides, if Barry needed back up in the field, Harry would be the only one left in the cortex.

Now, after an hour chasing after the criminal in the never-fading summer heat, both Caitlin and Harry were back in the Labs, both exhausted, both overly hot. Because in the end Harry had had to go out into the field as well and those twenty minutes were enough for him to wish he'd never left the air-conditioned interior of the building. Even Snow, who'd technically been Killer Frost in the field, felt overly flushed now.

It was official. Either it was the global warming or this summer was just hell unleashed on earth.

Right now, Caitlin was sitting in her chair, the dress by now uncomfortably clinging to her body as it was definitely too tight as she hadn't even found the time to change. Despite the air-conditioning in the room and the fact that she was currently sipping on ice-cold water, she didn't feel better at all. In fact, she was more and more flushed with every second as she watched Harry turning off the computers for the night, leaving just one that was constantly monitoring every event happening in the city in case of any danger. He lost his jacket somewhere, not only dressed in black elegant pants and that shirt. Shirt which was plastered both to his back and to his chest, sleeves by now rolled up his arms, showing the muscles there.

Caitlin licked her lips without even realizing it.

"Snow?" he must've called her name quite a few times already because suddenly he was right in front of her, looking at her expectantly. "Are you even listening?"

"Honestly? No," she admitted, her eyes tracing down his equally flushed and perspired face to the spot the black shirt was plastered the most to his chest.

He was rendered speechless just then as she suddenly got up from her chair, abandoning her heels because her feet were already aching.

"I just basically asked what you wanted…"

"You," she interrupted his question quickly, capturing his lips with her own and tasting him.

"Snow…" he gasped when pulling away. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she asked, devilish sparks appearing in her eyes when she looked into his blues. She could swear even that usually cool color could scorch her now.

"We're in the cortex," he reminded.

"Yes?"

"And there are cameras here."

"So? We can erase the footage."

"We've just chased a metahuman all over the city in the scolding heat."

"Oh, yes, we did," she said in satisfaction as she placed her hands on his chest and slowly, one by one undid the buttons of his shirt and then ripped it open, the fabric tearing away from the perspired flesh with a sucking noise.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked when she discarded of the shirt, leaving it abandoned on the floor and wound her arms around his neck, imbuing herself with his person, with everything that was him as she pressed her body against his own, feeling even hotter now as they both seemed to be feverish, but she didn't care. She needed more even if it burn her to death. She immediately felt him harden against her and as they kissed, lips sucking, tongues entwining, teeth grazing; she reached down to cup his erection and massage it gently.

Harry groaned straight into her mouth, wondering how on earth he'd managed to survive the most part of the year in this place, with this team and with _her_ without diving himself crazy to have her. Well, ok, technically he had almost driven himself crazy, but not with her. He'd done that with the thinking cap and thank God she was there to pull him back before it was too late.

He stopped thinking altogether or making excuses to why they shouldn't be having sex in the cortex out of all the places. If so, it was _hot_ because they hadn't done it here yet. So he pushed her against the desk and then put his hands on her hips, lifting her up and placing there, her own hands closed around his arms, enjoying the muscles flexing there.

Her legs spread open on their own as he stepped in between them and pushed against her with a groan, though still clothed. His lips joined her own as he reached behind her to undo the zipper of her dress. In the meantime, she worked on freeing his erection and then moved her mouth to his neck and then lower, tasting his salty skin, needing more and more of him _always_.

He groaned again when she caught his member and stroked gently, the dress already lying abandoned on the floor along with her bra, the panties torn at the seam. Before she guided him inside, she pushed the pants down his legs, reveling in the sight of his gorgeous body, shining with sweat and all ready for her. This was crazy, she almost laughed, but was too aroused to do so in the end. She just wanted this man so much it ached and there he was, not able to handle this tension any longer as he slid himself home with another heavy groan, calling her name as he started to fuck her, their arms around each other, their sweat mixing together, feverish skin moving over feverish skin.

Soon enough, he found her lips again, though they were so out of control that the kiss was sloppy. Her hands rode down his back to cup his buttocks and then fondle him from behind. With that she earned herself another heavy groan and he sped up, changing the angle to hit that sweet spot inside of her that always brought her over the edge. Because he needed to let go already. This was too much. It felt too good, but he needed his release _now_ …

They both came almost simultaneously, which happened very rarely.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Snow?" he eventually rasped straight into her ear.

"No," she giggled just then, still holding onto him despite the fact that all she could dream about now was a cold bath. Which they could take together, that was. Their relationship was still new so she needed him at all times and she could tell he felt the same. In fact, she wondered whether there would ever come a day she would not need him anymore. "But Cisco might actually get one when seeing this desk tomorrow…"

"We better clean up, then."

"After the shower."

"After the shower," Harry agreed, praying they wouldn't forget to erase the footage as well.


End file.
